Nowadays, an electronic device is implemented with a smartphone, a tablet PC, a smart TV, a wearable device (e.g., a smart watch or the like), or the like. The electronic device may provide a user with various functions and services based on an application program (hereinafter called “application”) that has been installed in the electronic device.
The application may be developed by, for example, a manufacturer of the electronic device, a manufacturer of an operating system (OS), a mobile network operator (MNO), a third party developer, or the like. Generally, to stably provide a service based on the application, the various developers lead each user or device to verify (or sign in) or create (or sign up) a service account.
For example, in the case where the electronic device is booted up for the first time (e.g., an electronic device that was newly bought is powered up for the first time), the service account may be iteratively verified and/or created for each account.
Referring to FIG. 10, for example, if the electronic device is booted up for the first time, as in screens 1011 to 1014, the user may establish set network connectivity through a user interface (UI) screen output in a display (a screen 1010). Afterwards, the electronic device may verify or create a first account 1020, a second account 1030, and a third account 1040 based on information that the user enters. For example, the user may utilize seven screens 1021 to 1027 to verify or create the first account 1020. The user may utilize four UI screens 1031 to 1034 to verify or create the second account 1030. The user may utilize five UI screens 1041 to 1045 to verify or create the third account 1040. That is, the user needs to enter personal information (e.g., an ID, a password, or the like) of the user for each account to verify or create the first to third accounts 1020 to 1040.
According to an embodiment in FIG. 10, in the case where the user needs to create a plurality of accounts, the electronic device requests personal information from the user for each account. Accordingly, it is troublesome for the user, which wants to create the plurality of accounts, to enter the personal information through a plurality of UI screens. This is not limited to the case in which the electronic device is booted up for the first time. For example, even though verification/creation of the first account 1020 is postponed (or skipped) when the electronic device is booted up for the first time, a plurality of UIs for verifying or creating the first to third accounts 1020 to 1040 may be output.
According to another embodiment, a method for creating a second account, which depends on the first account, by using the first account that the user previously creates may be considered. However, according to the embodiment, in the creation of the second account, the electronic device frequently makes a complex communication (e.g., a transfer of an access token between account management servers, or the like) with a server that manages the first account. For this reason, communication traffic increases and a speed at which the second account is created decreases. In addition, since the second account is managed according to settings of the first account, it is difficult to independently manage the second account.